


In The Eyes Of The King

by jackson_nicole



Series: Actions Speak Louder [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Not major character death but def death, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

It was two years since Tora left and true to his word, Ivar had not loved another woman since. In her absence and with Aslaug’s death by Lagertha, Ivar crowned himself king and the true heir to Ragnar Lothbrok. While Lagertha drove the brothers out of Kattegat, save Bjorn, they set up camp in King Harald’s kingdom of Rogaland to raise an army bigger and stronger than Lagertha’s to take Kattegat back.

~

“Cheat! You’re nothing but a cheat!!” Ubbe cried as Ivar chuckled to himself as he took Ubbe’s pieces from the board.

“Ah. No cheat, brother. Simply smarter than you.” Ivar teased. The tent flap opened behind him and a soldier walked in.

“My King. There is someone to see you.” He said. Ivar waved him away.

“Not now. I’m busy.” Ivar said.

“But, sire…” Ivar slammed his fist on the table and repeated, “I said I’m busy!”

“Too busy for me, my King?” Ubbe’s head shot up and Ivar stilled at the voice. Slowly, Ivar looked up, seeing the smile spread across Ubbe’s face. Ivar turned, stunned to see Tora standing in his tent. He stood, quickly.

“Tora. Is-Is this...Are you…?” He stammered. He hurried to her, wanting to wrap his arms around her and never let go. But Tora stopped him just short, only allowing him to cup a hand on her cheek and beam down at her. He laughed, softly and said, “If this is a dream, it is one I never want to wake from.”

Tora giggled and shook her head. “No dream.” She said, reaching up and touching his cheek. “I am here with you.”

Ivar’s smile couldn’t be contained as he ducked his head down to kiss her. Tora turned her head and placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Ivar...I must speak with you…” She glanced around the tent. “In private?”

Immediately, Ivar shooed everyone away.

“Go!” He cried. “Go. Go, leave us. Now.”

Everyone mumbled as they left the tent, Ubbe stopping by Tora and touching her shoulder gently. Ivar moved around her to make sure everyone was out as Tora went to his chair and ran a hand over the wood.

“No one is to disturb us for any reason,” Ivar said sternly to the man at the entrance. He tied the flaps shut and turned to Tora, beaming. He went to her again, desperate to kiss her and hold her against him, but still, she stopped him.

“Ivar, we need to talk.” She said. Ivar nodded and chuckled, sliding a hand into her hair.

“Yes, yes. Anything. But please, my love...One kiss.” He breathed softly, nuzzling against her cheek and into her hair. “Just one, Tora. I’ve missed you for so long, I cannot bear another moment.”

“It is important business,” Tora said, unable to help the soft chuckle in her voice as Ivar’s nose slid over her skin and to her own. Ivar chuckled.

“We can talk all you want, my love. Please...Just...One...Kiss…” Their faces teased each other, their lips slowly inching closer until Tora finally gave in with a giggle and let Ivar’s lips slide across hers, sealing a deep, slow kiss. Tora’s fingers curled around his shirt as Ivar held her close, sinking every single second into that kiss. When the kiss broke, Ivar tried for another but Tora pulled back, slightly, with a giggle. His eyes opened and looked down at her as she pressed a finger to his lips.

“You said one, my love.” She said softly. A soft, playful growl formed in the back of his throat as he chuckled while Tora slipped out of his arms and rounded the table to sit.

“How, uh, how was your trip?” He asked, taking a seat as well. Tora nodded and smiled.

“Good.” She said.

“You made it to your village?” He asked, picking up his cup and sipping from it. He was so overjoyed to see her, he didn’t notice how her smile faltered.

“I did.” She said, her voice dropping to a more somber tone.

“And were you able to find Rolf’s necklace? The one he gave you?” Ivar asked with an amused chuckle. While Tora was touched he remembered that story after two years, it brought her no comfort.

“Yes, I did.” Ivar chuckled and nodded, turning to grab the pitcher of ale next to him. “Along with my mother.”

Ivar froze, his hand halfway to the pitcher, and looked at her. His smile quickly faded as he said, “Your mother…She is alive.”

Tora nodded. Ivar sighed and a small smile came over him as he reached over to take Tora’s hand.

“That’s wonderful news, Tora. I’m happy for you.” He said.

“She’s just as I remember her, the day I was taken,” Tora said, her lips touched with a small smile.

“Is she here?” Ivar asked, glancing behind him. “Did you bring her? I should like to meet her.”

“She didn’t come with me,” Tora said. When Ivar gave her a puzzled look, she continued, “She said she would never sail again...Not after what happened to my father.”

Ivar blinked. “Keld made it over? She must have been so happy.” Ivar said with a smile. Tora shook her head.

“My father is dead,” Tora said. Ivar blinked again.

“Keld died at sea?”

“ _ Not _ ...Keld…” Tora said, raising her voice a little louder and closing her eyes briefly. She looked at Ivar who was now utterly lost. Tora took a breath and said, “Keld is not my father. He never was. My true father and brother died at sea when they first left on their journey back to Norway...A month before the raid.”

Ivar rubbed his hand over his chin as he sighed. “How-How can this be? Keld knew so much.”

“My mother said Keld and his son wanted to hurt Ragnar.” Tora started, standing and pacing, briefly. “Something about revenge for the settlement of Wessex. Keld came to Kattegat in disguise to see which of his sons he would kill as revenge.”

“We avenged the settlement long ago!” Ivar shouted. Tora nodded.

“I know, but Keld wasn’t satisfied. When he saw me, he knew I was the one that would hurt Ragnar and his family most.”

“Then how did he find out so much, hmm?” Ivar asked. “ _ You _ didn't even know your mother was alive.”

“When I got to my village, she was shocked to see me alive. She had assumed Keld had me killed already.” Tora said. “She told me that he tracked me down, where I came from, who I was. He tracked down the village to find anyone who knew me. My mother said when she went to him in tears of joy as he asked about me, Keld threatened her in order to get information that would convince me that he was my father.”

“He assumed you would leave with him...Then he would kill you.” Ivar said with a sigh. Tora nodded. Ivar shook his head and said, “But Ragnar was dead by the time they reached Kattegat!”

“He must have realized how much more I meant to you and the others when you protected me,” Tora said.

“And you decided to stay, still.”

“That is why I believe he killed Rolf and framed you. He might have thought I would hate you and leave with him.” Ivar’s rage melted as he gave a small smile.

“You believe me?” He asked. Tora couldn’t hold herself back anymore. With a small smile, she went to him, sliding onto his lap. Ivar’s chest filled with excitement as he slid his arms around her waist, this being the first time she’d done this.

Tora smiled and slid her fingers over his cheek. “I never doubted you, Ivar. But with the information I had then, I couldn’t stay in Kattegat. Things would have gotten worse. I had to leave.” She said, softly. Ivar nodded and kissed her shoulder.

“It broke my heart, seeing you leave,” Ivar said, softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Tora slid her arms around his neck to cradle his head on her chest.

“I didn't do it to hurt you, Ivar.” She whispered to him.

“I know.” He buried his face in her neck and held her tight. “I’m just happy you are back.”

~


	2. Chapter 2

Tora asked Ivar not to tell anyone about her mother and that Keld had lied. When Ivar told her Hvitserk was gone until the next day, she said they should all hear Tora’s news together. She was surprised to find Torvi and Ubbe together, making Torvi promise she would tell her everything later. Tora was deeply saddened to learn of Helga’s death and also Aslaug’s, even more so that it came at Lagertha’s hand. While she hadn’t had much interaction with Lagertha, Tora knew of the strained relationship between the two women.

“It’s been quite a two years since you left, Tora,” Ubbe said as Torvi handed her a bowl of meat and a cup of ale as they all sat around the fire. Ivar was lounged about on a fur blanket, Tora next to him.

“So it would seem.” Tora said, offering a soft ‘Thank you’ to Torvi before she went to Ubbe.

“Yes, indeed,” Ivar said, taking a sip of ale and sitting up. “Ubbe, in fact, has decided to abandon my cause and join Lagertha.”

Tora glanced back at Ivar then looked to Ubbe, who gave a heavy sigh and shook his head, slightly.

“Yes. He seems to think I’m not worthy enough to lead this army. So he’s left us.” Ivar said.

“Ivar, this is not the time, nor the place,” Ubbe said. Ivar shrugged.

“Why not? She should know what’s going on and why you are here and Bjorn is not.” Ivar said. “You see, my love, Bjorn is in England with Bishop. Ubbe has decided to come here as one last desperate attempt at trying to persuade me to abandon my cause and bend to the will of the woman who killed our mother.”

“Ivar, that’s enough,” Torvi said. Ivar chuckled.

“It’s the truth, dear Torvi. I see you’ve neglected to tell Tora you were leaving as well.” Ivar said. Tora cocked her head to him, slightly, and placed a gentle hand on his thigh. Still staring at his brother, with a wicked smirk, he sat back as Tora’s touch calmed him almost instantly. Ubbe sighed and whispered to Torvi before she stood and walked away. Ubbe stood as well and said, “It’s truly great to see you again, Tora.”

Tora smiled and said, “And you, Ubbe.”

Ubbe smiled and nodded at her before following Torvi as they left the camp. Ivar sighed and lifted Tora’s hand to kiss the back of it. Tora stood and helped Ivar and they both went to Ivar’s tent.

“You think I shouldn’t fight my brothers,” Ivar said. He gave a tired sigh and pulled off his vest and shirt. Tora smiled and went to him, climbing onto the bed behind him and sliding her hands over his back. Ivar glanced back at her and smiled. Tora kissed his cheek.

“I do.” She said, softly. Ivar nodded and sighed. As Tora began to rub his shoulders, she added, “But I understand.”

Ivar looked back at her in surprise. “Do you? You who left because you couldn’t stand all the fighting.” He chuckled, teasing her. Ivar moved his head closer as he spoke and nipped at her ear, playfully. Tora pushed his face away and chuckled.

“I left for many reasons, Ivar.” Ivar chuckled and removed the braces.

“Much has changed in my absence, love,” Tora said. “Including me.”

Ivar glanced back at her and gave her a small smile as Tora began to undo his hair. “How so, kitten?” He asked. Tora smiled, amused at his openness to use nicknames suddenly. Ivar settled back and watched Tora as she went to her bag and changed into a light pair of pants and a light tunic. Ivar raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“For example…” She started, climbing back onto the bed. “My mother has begun my training to become a shieldmaiden.”

Ivar raised an eyebrow and gave a soft ‘Oh?’, holding her waist as she straddled him. Ivar chuckled and sat up, invading her space as he kissed her.

“You also seem much braver, little one. You were once too shy to do these things.” Ivar purred, sliding his hands over her. “Has someone taken your purity from me?”

Tora gave him a look and giggled. “No man has touched me. I wouldn’t allow it.” She said. Ivar let out a soft snicker and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, then her neck, then her shoulder.

“Good.” He growled. “I would hate to have to abandon this cause to kill the man who took my woman.”

He bit her shoulder, gently, making her squeak before tilting her head back with a giggle as he peppered her chest and throat with kisses.

“Well, my King…” She started, taking a minute to enjoy his lips on her skin. “I’m not your woman until you marry me.”

Ivar chuckled out a low growl before pushing her off his lap and onto her back, laying on her to pin her, slightly.

“You’ve always been mine and shall remain so till Valhalla come and beyond.” He said, his voice low. Tora giggled as his lips descended on hers in a passionate and possessive kiss. They could both feel, in one another, that they were ready to give and possess each other completely. Missing his touch for two years, Tora was near madness in an overload of his touch. She was ready to give him everything, but suddenly, in a showing of massive restraint, Ivar stopped and pulled away, slightly. Tora’s eyes shot open and she cupped his cheek.

“What is it?” She asked, a slight worry in her eye. She’d heard the rumors Sigurd spread but never believed him, as the strain on their relationship was as strained as it was between Ivar and Ubbe, now. Ivar smiled down at her and cupped her face.

“Nothing, my love.” He said. “I want you. I do. But I don’t want to take your purity this night. Tonight, I simply want you beside me, to wake with you in my arms, come morning.”

Tora smiled and slid a hand through his hair before she kissed him, softly.

“I love you, Ivar.” She whispered against his lips. Ivar smiled as he nuzzled her hair.

“I love you, Tora.”

~

In the dead of night, Tora woke once more. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings; the glow of the firelight outside, casting shadows into the tent, the laughter of Ivar’s men outside. She glanced at the entrance and saw the moonlight stream through. Tora glanced back to make sure Ivar was still sleeping before picking herself out of Ivar’s arms and grabbed his cloak. She wrapped it around herself and walked out of the tent, letting herself bathe in the moonlight before walking the grounds. She heard the familiar sound of nickering horses and went to them. She pet each of them and said hello, and as she reached the last horse, she stopped and smiled.

“Who is that? Is that my girl?” Tora said, going to her horse, the mare beginning to stomp and neigh at the sight of her friend. Tora laughed and buried her face in her mane, giving a soft sigh. Suddenly, from behind, the sound of quick hoofbeats made her turn. As the rider approached the fire, she was stunned to see Hvitserk dismount and speak happily with the men. She waited until Hvitserk led his horse over to tie it up to make herself known.

“Ivar said you wouldn’t be back until tomorrow.” She said. Hvitserk stopped, almost not believing that he had heard her voice. He slowly turned and stared at her. Tora gave him a small smile and went to him, taking the reins and leading his horse around the post to tie it up. She patted the beast and went back to him, Hvitserk still standing there, staring stupidly at her. Tora bit her lip, trying not to laugh at him and said, “Hvitserk?”

“You’re back.” Was all he could muster. Tora nodded and stepped closer to him, Hvitserk taking two steps back. Tora stopped and tilted her head to the side and scrunched up her face in confusion.

“I am.” She said. Hvitserk glanced around and cleared his throat before saying, “I-I’m glad to, uh, see you, Tora. Your-Your journey went-went well, then?”

“Yes. It did. I-”

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. I must..” Hvitserk pointed behind him and turned, taking a few steps, then stopping again. He looked around, suddenly losing himself.

“Hvitserk,” Tora called, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder. Hvitserk jumped and turned at the touch, making Tora pull her hand back and jump, slightly, herself. “Hvitty, what’s wrong?”

Hvitserk shook his head and sighed. “I’m sorry, Tora. Just...The way things ended between us…”

“I know. And I-”

“I shouldn’t have done or said what I did. I-You couldn’t understand the guilt I’ve carried, those being the last words I’ve said to you-”

“Hvitserk, I-”

“I know you still hate me, Tora! I know. You don’t have to tell me. I-I shall give you your space, I promise-”

“Hvitty, shut up!” Tora said. Hvitserk stopped and looked up at her. Tora sighed and stepped closer to him, touching his cheek gently. “Much has changed, these last two years. I feel just as guilty that I left things the way it was.”

Again, too stunned to speak, Hvitserk stared at her.

“I forgive you. For everything. The past is the past. Let us not dwell on what we cannot change.” Tora said, gently. Hvitserk stared at her, shocked by her forgiveness and his own guilt eating away inside.

“Tora...I must tell you something.” Hvitserk said. Tora blinked, confused. Hvitserk took a breath. “I...The reason Ivar’s knife was found on Rolf, was because I gave it to him.”

Tora pulled away in shock. Finally able to breathe, getting the weight off his chest, he continued, “I took the knife when you set it down to find Bjorn and Ubbe. I waited until Ivar had left and went to Rolf. I grabbed him and cut his chest. I gave him the knife and told him to say Ivar attacked him. I-I punched him a few more times and left.”

“But you didn't kill him?” Tora asked, her voice turning to ice so quickly, it made Hvitserk wince.

“No. Tora, please believe me. I didn't kill him.” Hvitserk said, taking her arms. “I was blinded by jealousy and wanted to keep you two apart. I wanted you, Tora! I loved you. I-I didn't mean to hurt you, but I promise you, I did not kill Rolf. I did not kill your brother.”

Tora pulled her arms out of his grasp and stepped back. “I don’t care if you killed him or not. He wasn’t my brother.” Tora said. Hvitserk scrunched up his face, confused.

“But I thought-’

“I found my mother, Hvitserk. She’s alive. She told me that Keld and his son threatened her to give her information to take me. I was going to tell everyone tomorrow.” Tora said. “I don’t care if you killed Rolf, but you tried to frame Ivar for it?! You knew my feelings for him as you knew of his for me! It was never spoken, but it was clear to you all. And still, you tried to take him from me?”

As Tora screamed at him, Hvitserk reached out to try and touch her arm, but Tora backed away quickly before Hvitserk dropped to his knees.

“Tora. Please.” Hvitserk begged. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was selfish and wanted you for my own. I didn't understand his true feelings for you! Nor you for him! I’m sorry, Tora!”

A sharp pain spread across his face as Tora’s palm struck him down even more.

“I forgive you for your comments toward me and your actions after, but this I cannot forgive.” Tora hissed at him. Hvitserk closed his eyes and sighed, a few tears squeezing out. Tora huffed and turned to storm away, but stopped, her anger melting into fear. “Ivar…”

~


	3. Chapter 3

Hvitserk’s fear shot through him as he looked up. Ivar stepped forward out of the darkness, his face hardened and ready for blood. Hvitserk scrambled to his feet and held out his hands.

“Ivar. Brother, please…”

“You are no longer my brother.” Ivar hissed. Tora went to him, quickly, pushing at him to get him to move. But Ivar simply shoved her away, Tora crashing into the posts and the horses as Ivar stalked to his brother.

“Ivar, list-” Hvitserk’s words were cut short as Ivar’s hands wrapped around his throat.

“No, Ivar...Ivar, stop!” Tora shouted, rushing to him, trying to pry his fingers away.

“You were the cause of this!” Ivar yelled at him. “She left because everyone thought I killed Rolf! And you were the one that planted my knife so his father could frame me as well!”

“Ivar...Please…” Hvitserk’s face turned red as he gasped for air.

“IVAR!” Tora screamed. Ivar threw Hvitserk to the ground, releasing his hold and glaring down at him. Tora stepped back and watched them, unsure what Ivar would do next. She knew she was unarmed and couldn’t stop him from stabbing Hvitserk and killing him, but she didn't know if Ivar had a knife on him. Hvitserk coughed and sputtered on the ground as an awed ripple went through the men, having gathered when Tora started screaming at Hvitserk. Ivar shifted and pressed a foot to Hvitserk’s neck, slowly making him lay on his back in the grass. Hvitserk held up a hand, breathing hard, not ready for another attack.

“You have betrayed me worse than Ubbe. You might as well have stayed in England.” Ivar hissed at him. “You will leave this camp, leave this land. You are _never_ to set foot in Norway again. If you do, so help me, _brother_...You will not live to leave it again.”

Slowly, Tora approached Ivar and gently closed her hand around his shoulder, glancing down at Hvitserk.

“Ivar. Ivar, please, my love…” Tora said, softly, her voice on the edge of tears. While, yes, she hated Hvitserk for what he had done, she would have found a way to simply have him banished, as much as she hated him, she never wanted to see brother turn against brother like this, over her.

Ivar removed his foot and beckoned a few of his men forward to pick Hvitserk up. Ivar stepped forward once he was standing and glared at him.

“You will relay whatever message you received to my men. Then you will leave and be gone from Norway before daybreak. I don’t care what you have to do. Steal a boat, kill a crew. I don’t care. I never want you in my sights again.” Ivar hissed at him. Tora tugged on his shoulder and Ivar let her turn him away and pull him back to his tent. Hvitserk sighed and turned to leave, but stopped short, seeing Ubbe amongst the men, shaking his head in disappointment.

“Ubbe-” Ubbe held up a hand to stop him, as he stepped toward him.

“I am upset with Ivar for what he’s done...But he loves Tora and would do anything for her. We’ve had these discussions, Hvitty.” Ubbe said. “I would never try to turn Tora against him.”

“Ubbe-” Ubbe turned and walked away as the men grabbed Hvitserk’s arms and dragged him out of the camp, along with his horse.

~

Ivar burst into the tent with a cry, beginning to teeter as he paced. Tora followed him and tried to stop him, but he pushed her hands away. Tora sighed and shook her head before she gave up and sat on the bed, watching him.

“Were you going to tell me?” Ivar asked after a while, still pacing. Tora sighed and stood, going to him.

“Of course I was, Ivar,” Tora said, stopping him mid-stride and turning him to face her. “But I knew that would be your reaction and I didn't want you to kill him.”

Ivar scoffed and shook his head. “Yet you still care. He betrayed us both and you still don’t want him dead.” Ivar said, going to the bed and hastily starting to remove his braces. Tora huffed at him and went to him, shoving his hands away as she carefully removed the braces and helped him into bed.

“Yes, Ivar. I will always care.” Tora said, sitting next to him and resting a hand on his chest. “I will always care for them. They are the only family I ever knew. Banish him if you must, but please...I will not see him dead because of me.”

Ivar covered her hand and sighed, giving a small smirk.

“Ever the voice of reason, my love,” Ivar said, lifting her hand to kiss her palm. Tora leaned in a little more, cupping his cheek. Ivar sighed and closed his eyes before laying back. Tora rounded the bed and slipped under the blankets beside him, snuggling closer.

~

The next morning, Ubbe and Torvi joined Floki in Ivar’s tent just as Ivar sat in his throne, Tora at his side. Ivar waited until King Harald walked in and bowed his head in respect before he started speaking.

“As most of you know, a man came forward and claimed to be Tora’s father and his son, her brother.” Ivar started. “Tora accepted this man and his claim before her departure to England. There she found that her mother had not been killed, as many assumed as did she. Her mother told her this man, Keld Voll, was, in fact, not her father.”

Tora put a hand on Ivar’s shoulder to stop him. He looked back at her surprised, but let her speak.

“Keld Voll _was_ my father’s name. Rolf Voll was his son. The men claiming to be my father and brother had intentions for my death as revenge on Ragnar and his family for what happened to our settlement in Wessex.” Tora said. “Ivar has already sent out a messenger to his farmlands to invite him here. I shall confront him and he shall be dealt with. What I ask of you, is that you allow him to continue to think he still has a chance at killing me, so he comes here in peace and we are above suspicion.”

“We also believe that this impersonator killed his own son in order to frame me for the murder. As king, I will not let this go unpunished, nor for the heinous intentions toward my love.” Ivar said. A murmur went through them, looking at one another.

“Are you sure Hvitserk-” Before Harald could finish, Ivar shot him a death look that stopped him from speaking.

“I never want to hear that name uttered again. Hvitserk is dead to me.” Ivar hissed. Tora glanced at him but didn't move to calm him, knowing he needed to get this anger and aggression toward Hvitserk out of his system before she could speak to him. Harald bowed his head in respect and put a hand to his chest.

“Of course, my King. My apologies.” Harald said. “I simply wondered if you didn't think he would try to track this Keld down on his own? Trying to win back your approval…”

Harald glanced at Tora and said, “And that of your queen.” Tora blinked and her cheeks colored slightly at the title, but Ivar preened at the use of the title, no doubt he was ready to call her his Queen. Without looking at her and still smirking, Ivar reached up and took her hand that still rested on his shoulder and kissed it.

“I believe I made myself quite clear to him yesterday that he is banished from Norway. He would not dare to go against me.” Ivar said. He took a moment and let all the information sink in, then said, “That is all. You may leave us.”

The men he had summoned, no doubt his guards, left quickly to spread the word that Keld was not to be harmed once he arrived, but the rest stayed; Ubbe, Torvi, Floki, and Harald. Tora stepped down as Ubbe and Torvi came to her. Torvi embraced her and smiled.

“I’m so happy to hear of your mother, Tora,” Torvi said, taking her hands. “That’s most wonderful news.”

Tora smiled. “It is. I cannot tell you how my heart filled seeing her again.” Tora said, trying to will the tears away.

“But what Keld has done cannot go unpunished,” Ubbe said. “We knew there was something wrong about him, how suddenly he had shown up.”

“Yes,” Tora said with a sigh. “I wish I hadn’t been so blinded by the need of my father and accepted him so quickly.”

“You can still take it back, Tora. Especially with this new evidence.” Ubbe said, touching her shoulder and giving her a smile. He looked to Ivar and said, “I wish to be here when Keld meets his fate. We should _all_ be here, but I wish to see our revenge in my brothers’ place.”

“Do I not stand for us all, brother?” Ivar asked. Ubbe straightened and said, “All but one...I wish to represent him.”

“He is dead, Ubbe. I will hear no more of him. Represent what you wish, but do not interfere. This is Tora’s vengeance, not yours.” Ivar said.

“Is it not also yours as well, Ivar?” Ubbe asked, raising an eyebrow. Ivar stood, quickly, and stepped down, but Tora turned and pressed a hand to his chest to stop him. She gave him a look and said, “He is right, my King. But I shall serve this vengeance in both our names. Let Ubbe and Torvi stay...for me.”

Ivar ripped his death glare from his brother to look down at her. He chuckled and placed a soft hand on her cheek.

“You know all too well, kitten, I will do anything for you,” Ivar said. Tora suppressed a sly smirk before turning to Ubbe and Torvi. She gripped Torvi’s hand and looked to Ubbe.

“Your support is all I need. Be here in any way you wish. I just need to know I have your support.” Tora said. Torvi gave her hand a small squeeze and gave her a smile.

“You will always have our support, Tora.” The women embraced once more before Ubbe ushered her out. Floki stepped forward next and smiled, warmly, at Tora, hugging her tightly.

“I prayed to the gods every night to keep you safe,” Floki said softly. Tora giggled and hugged him back, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, Floki. I truly believe your runes are what kept the waters clear and still on my travels.” She said. Sadness flashed across her face. She touched Floki’s cheek and said, “I’m sorry about Helga. I know how much you loved her.”

Floki’s smile tightened and he nodded. “She will be waiting for me at the doors of Valhalla,” Floki said. Tora smiled and gave him another kiss before he left, giving a small nod to Ivar before he did. Harald smiled and stepped forward, holding out his hands to Tora, who smiled, sheepishly and took them. He kissed both her hands before he spoke.

“So. This is the woman our King Ivar would move Valhalla and hell for.” He said. Tora’s cheeked burned as she giggled. Harald laughed and said, “I’ve heard much about you, Tora. Ivar and Floki have told me everything.”

“I’m sure they have,” Tora said, looking to Ivar as he stepped down next to her. Ivar smiled at her and put a hand over her hip.

“You speak like a queen, you take charge like a queen...Your very presence... I am surprised he has not made you queen already.” Harald teased, glancing at Ivar. Ivar smirked and said, “All in good time, Harald.”

Tora smiled, overwhelmed at Harald’s comments and Ivar’s frankness.

“I am making your queen blush!” Harald exclaimed with a laugh. He let go of Tora’s hands and bowed to her. “Whatever you need, my Queen, you need only ask.”

Tora bit her lip and let out a soft laugh as Ivar pulled her closer and kissed her temple. She placed a hand on Ivar’s chest and said, “Thank you, King Harald.”

Harald smiled and left, leaving them alone. Tora sighed, heavily and turned to Ivar, who was smiling proudly at her. She gave him a look and asked, “Have you already been telling people I’m going to become queen?”

Ivar gave her a sly smirk, as he leaned in and shrugged. “It’s entirely possible,” Ivar muttered, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Tora returned it and giggled with a shake of her head. Ivar snickered.

“Come, my Queen,” Ivar said, his tone telling Tora that he had been waiting to call her that for years. She rolled her eyes as he continued, “Let us see how much your mother has taught you. She is, after all, an Englishwoman turned Pagan.”

Tora’s face twisted into a sneaky smirk. “That may be, my King. But she has the ferocity of any shieldmaiden here. Of that, I can guarantee.” Tora said.

~


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week, Ivar trained with Tora, furthering her experience and honing her skills. Ivar was rather surprised to find her quite adept at the skills she had already possessed, learned from her mother. Each night, Tora told Ivar something new about her village or her mother or her training. He was completely fascinated by it. It was the first time he actually realized that Tora was part English and part Norse, though it was clear that her heart lie in Norway and within him.

“...And she said she would love to meet you as well, Ivar.” Tora said, filling Ivar’s cup as they laid on the fur blanket by the fire, outside with his men. “While she refuses to sail, she said she would gladly welcome your ship into the village.”

“Before her people try to kill us?” One of the men chimed in. Ivar shot him a look, but Tora was unphased by it and simply chuckled and turned to him.

“You will be quite surprised to know, Balder, that after the raid and the loss of me and my father and brother, she managed to convert the entire village to Paganism. They are their own little rebellion secreted away in England.” Tora said. Ivar’s anger with his man melted as he looked to Tora in shock.

“Truly?” He asked, scooting closer to his love and smiling. Tora looked down at him and nodded.

“Truly. My mother can be quite persuasive when her heart is set.” Tora said. Ivar smirked.

“Must be where you get it from, my little dove.” Ivar teased, lifting up to kiss her cheek. Tora giggled and shook her head at him. Ivar smirked and kissed her shoulder, resting his cheek against her arm, glancing out over the field filled with his men. Tora spoke with the men for a time before glancing down at Ivar, who had stayed quiet for much too long. She reached up and touched his cheek.

“Ivar. What’s troubling you?” She asked. Ivar looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

“Nothing.” He said. “I’m thinking.”

Tora chuckled and shifted to lay herself down next to him. “What about?” She asked. Ivar sighed and slid an arm around her.

“All these men. They’re all at my command...I don’t think even my father had this much power.” Ivar said. “He was king, yes, but never like this.”

His blue eyes glowed in a pride that made Tora giggle madly.

“So filled with self-pride, my love,” Tora said, kissing his cheek, then nuzzling it. “Your father was a great man. You’re truly a testament to his memory.”

“He saw me as a cripple. Not a normal man.” Ivar said. Tora watched his face as Ivar dove into long distant memories. “He told me once I realized I wasn’t a normal man, was when greatness would happen…”

His eyes flickered about, looking over his men, then he looked down at Tora with a smile. “Then you happened.” He said. “My fierce Viking Queen.”

Tora blinked and smiled, her entire face blossoming into a blush. Tora pressed her face into Ivar’s cheek, briefly. “You say such things, my King,” Tora said with a giggle. “You rose to greatness only after my departure.”

“All of it a product of your absence,” Ivar said. “I had nothing else to do with my time if you weren’t around for me to tease you.”

Tora hit his chest as Ivar howled with laughter. He caught her hand and tugged her on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Tora giggled and shifted to straddle him as he lay back on the blanket.

“You had greatness in you, Ivar. I was merely one of many tools that brought it out.” Tora said.

“Yet the most effective,” Ivar said. Tora shook her head and bent to kiss him, briefly, before standing and pulling him to his feet.

“Come,” Tora said, softly. She gave his arm a small tug, though her eyes told him one thing and one thing only. Ivar smirked as they walked back to his tent, slipping his arm around her waist, whispering softly into her ear and making her giggle. Once in the tent, he gave strict instruction to his guard that no one, under any circumstances were to enter. Once he made it inside, he watched as Tora took down her hair, letting the curls fall down her back and glancing over her shoulder at him. Ivar smirked and shrugged his way out of his vest. Tora took hers off as well, going to him to lead him to the bed and sit him down. Slowly and tenderly, she removed his braces and stood, setting them aside. Ivar tugged on her hips, pulling her closer with a devilish grin on his face. Tora giggled as he buried her face in her stomach, whispering something she couldn’t decipher into it. She smiled and undid his hair, sliding her hands through it as Ivar pushed up her shirt. Tora took a step back and looked down at him, making Ivar raise his head to look at her, then they both smirked as they each ripped off their shirts. Tora quickly moved his legs onto the bed as Ivar adjusted himself before she wiggled out of her pants and climbed onto the bed next to him. Ivar tugged down his pants as Tora finished pulling them off and straddled him. Ivar looked her over in a wonderment. He’d seen naked women before, of course, but with him wanting this for so long, he was going to take it all in and take his time with it, too.

Tora giggled and pushed a hand through his hair, forcing him to look up. Tora smirked and Ivar pulled her closer as he kissed her, deep and slow, a new sense of emotion bursting through the kiss. The anticipation, the wanting, the waiting, it all came to a head, here and now. Kisses were scattered over them both, Tora’s head tilted back as he worshipped each breast in turn, tugging at his hair, gently. His hands traveled up and down her body, touching, squeezing, savoring every feel. Finally, Ivar flipped her, pinning her down to the bed and hovering over her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Tora crushed her lips against his pulling his head down more, not able to get enough of him. They laid there for a while, just enjoying the feel of everything before Ivar pulled away and shifted to seat himself between her legs.

“I know I said I would wait until our wedding night,” He started, cupping her cheek. “But your purity knows no bounds and I claim it as mine, now and forever.”

Tora kissed him again, softly, keeping her face close as she said, “It was always meant for you, Ivar. You were the reason the gods never answered the sacrifice...You were already mine.” She said. A smile spread wide across Ivar’s face as he pushed himself into her, making Tora gasp before her eyes fluttered closed. Her fingers curled tightly around his hair and she gripped his shoulder as his first few thrusts pushed her pain away. Once the pain gave way to pleasure, Tora bit her lip and moaned softly as Ivar dipped his head down to leave a trail of bites and kisses along her neck, speeding up the pace.

Tora clung to him as he rode her through a pleasure she’d never known. She half expected him to be rough and take her like the heathen he was said to be, but he was gentle and soft, at least at first. His careful thrusts changed to quick, determined strides, inching deeper and deeper inside her with each one, making the soft noises she started with, turn to loud moans she fought to keep quiet. He placed tender, soft kisses down her neck and across her chest, but now began to squeeze and bite harder, leaving marks across her body. His primal desire for her took over, releasing after being pent up for so many years. He began to slam into her, driving them both a bit further to the edge as the sweet, tender love turned to an all-out war of pleasure, both of them battling for the most.

She felt every nerve in her body explode as he rode her and dragged her nails over his back, down his arms, through his hair. Tora’s name tumbled from his lips as if it was a desperate plea to the gods and it only spurred her on more. As she felt her walls clamp down on his member inside her, she somehow found her way along his neck and to his shoulder, sinking her teeth into his flesh as her orgasm slammed into her, making her whimper and moan and wiggle beneath him. Ivar called out her name when she bit him and feeling her spasm around him made his climax explode from the depth of his balls, both of them flowing through the almost endless waves of pleasure until the waves slowly ebbed away. Tora removed her teeth from his shoulder, making Ivar hiss at the movement. He glanced down at his shoulder and chuckled at the deep marks she left.

“My fierce little Viking Queen, indeed.” He purred in her ear, easing himself down to lay on her, burying his face into her neck and kissing and sucking, slightly. Tora giggled and let her body relax completely, threading her fingers through his hair and then sliding her hands over his back.

“I cannot believe the gods kept you from me for so long.” She said, turning her face into his hair and taking a deep, even breath. “To think, we spent so much time hating each other…”

“Shh. Don’t dwell on the past, my dove.” Ivar said, softly. “What matters is we are together now and no one can take you from me.”

Ivar pushed himself up to stare down at her.

“I swear before the gods, you are mine. I claim you. You are my woman, my wife, my queen. I shall give you many children to bear and worship you until my dying breath.” Tears pricked at Tora’s eyes, hearing such words from his lips. “When we both reach Valhalla, you shall become a goddess and I, your servant, such as you deserve.”

Tora shook her head and let out a wet giggle. “That’s the pleasure talking.” She said, holding a finger to his lips. She slowly traced his mouth and smiled. “If I could have you as any man, as any husband, I would bless the gods each and every day to have you by my side.”

Ivar kissed her, deeply, and held her close. “You are a goddess in the eyes of your king, Tora. And one day I will make it so.” Tora smiled against his lips before he rolled to the side and tucked her into his side, holding her close.

~


	5. Chapter 5

Early the next morning, Ivar was up before Tora, who had surprisingly slept through the night. He quietly put on his braces and slipped on his vest, bare-chested underneath, before he walked out into the chill of the morning air. He glanced around at his army and smiled, satisfied. Suddenly, from the tents, one of his men hurried to him. Ivar’s happiness and content were shattered as his face wrinkled in worry and anger.

“My King!” The man shouted as he reached Ivar.

“What news? Lagertha? Bishop?” Ivar asked. The man sighed and shook his head.

“The messenger. He’s returned.” The man said. “With Keld.”

Ivar sighed and nodded. “Escort him in and bring him to the awning. I want this to be seen.” Ivar said. The man nodded and rushed off as Ivar hurried back into his tent to wake Tora. He went to her and shook her shoulder, gently.

“Tora. Tora, my love. Wake up.” Ivar said, softly, but in an excited tone. Tora gasped, softly as she turned over and smiled at him. As her vision cleared and she saw the worry on his face, her smile faded and she sat up.

“What’s happened?” She asked. Ivar sighed and said, “Keld is here.”

Her body twitched in anger as she nodded. Ivar left her side and began to dress, Tora taking a breath before doing the same. She laced her boots over her pants and tied her hair back in two braids resting on her curls. She turned to Ivar as he struggled to quickly pull his leather vest on. Tora went to him a laid a calm hand on his arm to stop him so she could help slide the vest over his arms. He turned to her as she tied the vest and straightened his shirt. Ivar watched her and knew her mind worked, knowing what must happen today. Finally, he cupped her cheek and tilted her head back.

“He is not your father and holds to claim to you,” Ivar said. “You are mine and he shall see it. You are my queen and he shall know it.”

Tora smiled and nodded as she moved his hand from her face. They kissed, deep but quick before they broke apart and walked out of the tent, heads held high and commanding of every soldier they passed. While Tora’s heart shook in her chest, as she and Ivar approached the awning where they were to meet him, her heart seemed to stop at the sight of this man who took her father’s name. She didn't know his true name, but she was determined to see the light leave his eyes for what he had done to her mother and had intended to do to her. The Non-Keld smiled at her as she approached, but the smile faded when he saw she did not return it as the pair swiftly passed him to sit in their thrones, Ivar having already given an order to have one for her by now. Ivar sat back and smirked, taking the hand that Tora dangled over the arm of her chair.

“Keld Voll,” Ivar said, amused. Keld stood and smiled. “Tora has returned and she’s requested to see you.”

“Yes, yes. I-I had heard she returned from England.” Non-Keld looked at Tora. “I am glad to see you safe, my daughter.”

Hearing this man call her his daughter made her blood boil and grip Ivar’s hand, causing him to look at her in amusement. He’d never seen her angry, she always kept a level head and calm sense about her, but this man had threatened her family and it raged within her.

“I am safe,” Tora said, as Non-Keld bowed his head as she spoke. Tora looked to the men that guarded them as she said in a cold voice, “But we both know I am not your daughter.”

Non-Keld’s eyes snapped open and looked up at her as three men stepped forward, grabbing his arms and forcing him to his knees. Non-Keld glanced around in confusion that Tora knew was fake.

“My daughter! Please, I-I don’t understand!” He cried.

“I am  _ not _ your daughter!” Tora shouted, standing. Ivar watched her with his eyebrows raised, shocked to see her like this. “Your name is not Keld Voll, you are not my father. My father and brother died at sea when I was 3 years old. You dare to impersonate them and seek to turn me against my own family.”

“I-I don’t understand,” Non-Keld said as Tora stepped down to him. She backhanded him, forcing him to the ground. Ivar twitched, gripping the armrests of his chair, ready to jump up and step between them. Tora stared down at him, hatred burning in her eyes.

“My mother is alive. She’s told me everything. How you threatened her life, threatened mine. How you sought revenge against Ragnar and set your deadly sights on me in my innocence.” Tora spat. “I want to know who you are.”

A deathly silence filled the space, all eyes on Tora and the Non-Keld. Ivar’s eyes were fixed on the man, knowing he had told his men not to ask for his weapons to keep him from being suspicious. But now, with Tora being so close to him and knowing he must have a blade on him somewhere, he was terrified for her.

“My name is Carr Beck.” He said, finally, slowly looking up at Tora with an evil smirk. “My brother’s family was killed in the massacre in Wessex and my brother was the one Ragnar killed to keep it secret.”

Tora took a step back, realizing why Carr went to such lengths to steal Keld’s identity. Ivar stood and took a step down.

“I understand your rage, Carr, but-”

“You understand nothing, you stupid worthless cripple!” Carr screeched at him, so suddenly it made Ivar jumped and grab Tora’s arm, pulling her back. “My brother and I were simple farmers! All we wanted was to take care of our families! To give our children a good and prosperous future! Instead, Ragnar slaughtered my brother just when he thought he was safe! You do not understand my suffering,  _ my King _ . You killed your own brother in cold blood! You can never have emotions of a human being!”

“Watch what you say, Carr. Ivar is still king and in command of every hand in this room.” Tora said, her voice low and even. She moved to step back down, but Ivar tugged on her arm. Tora pushed his hand away and stepped down anyway. “I did nothing to you. My mother did nothing to you. Your revenge was on Ragnar,  _ not _ my family. If you think I would stand for this, you are sorely mistaken.”

Carr grabbed at the sword at his waist and lashed out at Tora. Ivar cried out for her, but she was quick on her feet, pulling one of the men by her side’s sword and blocking his blow, shoving him back into the arms of the men who had acted as Ivar called out to her. They quickly disarmed him of his sword and searched him for any other weapons as Tora approached him, holding her sword to his throat.

“Tell me one thing...And I  _ may _ let you live…” Tora said, causing a surprised look from Ivar. “The man that died, the one you called by my brother’s name that you held beaten, bloody and dead in your arms; Was he truly your son? Did you kill him as part of your revenge?”

Carr sneered at her, not giving her an answer. Tora took another step forward and pressed the tip of her sword into his throat, causing him to wince as blood trickled down his neck.

“Did you kill your own son?” Tora hissed at him. Carr spit in her face, making her turn away to gather her anger. She wiped the spittle away and slowly looked at him. Ivar spoke up, “Chain him. Do not let him out of your sight, on pain of death! He will speak when his queen asks him a question or lose his life!”

The men hauled Carr away as he kicked and screamed.

“He has a day to give us what we want or his life is forfeit!” Ivar called, going to Tora and taking the sword from her, speaking gently into her hair as he handed the sword back to the soldier. Tora watched Carr disappear behind the tents and sighed, turning to Ivar. She buried her face in his chest and let a soft sob escape her lips as he put his arms around her. “He is nothing, my queen. He is not worth your tears nor your thoughts. He will be dead by tomorrow.”

Tora shook her head and sniffed, looking up at him. “It’s not enough.” She said. “He was ready to take my mother’s life, a woman who had done nothing to him but love a man and have a daughter. He took my father’s name, stole my brother…”

“It’s to blame on King Ecbert. All of this. My father’s intentions were good when he went to England to settle. Ecbert was the one who slaughtered our people and forced Ragnar to kill his brother to keep it secret. Ragnar wouldn’t have done such a thing if the settlement had thrived.” Ivar said, cupping his hands to her face. “Carr is a misguided fool who will die for his mistakes and never see the halls of Valhalla.”

Tora closed her eyes and pressed her lips together in a sigh as tears slid down her face. Ivar kissed them away and pressed his forehead against hers.

“I promise you, my love. He will die.” Ivar said, softly.

“I believe you, my King,” Tora whispered softly. Ivar sighed and waved everyone away as he led Tora down to the horses, knowing nothing else he could say or do would help her right now.

~


	6. Chapter 6

Floki was ready for vengeance and blood as he slipped through the darkness and down to where Carr was held that night. He came up to the cage and dragged his knife along the bars, giggling. Carr glared at him.

“You’ve picked a very hard fight to win.” Floki teased. “If you had gone after one of the boys, well I’m sure I could have lived with it in some way...But Tora was and still is the jewel of Kattegat, soon to be the most beloved queen, once Ivar removes Lagertha.”

“That spiteful bitch will meet her end.” Carr spat. Floki’s face wrinkled in anger as he pointed his dagger at him.

“Be mindful of what you say, my good sir. Ivar will have your head on a spear if he hears you speak like that about his queen.” Floki threatened. Carr laughed.

“As I am aware, he’s still not married her!” He said. “She is no queen, nor will she be! Her destiny is set by the gods to die a lonely and miserable bitch!”

Floki drew his arm back to throw the dagger at him, but a soft and gentle touch stopped him. Floki turned, his eyes wide, as he looked at Tora.

“Go to bed, Floki.” She said. Floki bowed his head in respect and shot a death glance at Carr before leaving. Tora took a step closer to Carr as she tugged her shawl tighter around her. Carr sneered at her.

“Stopped him from killing me...Why? You want me dead.” He spat. Tora nodded.

“I do. I truly do.” She said. “But your death shall come by my hand when I say.”

“You are no fucking queen. You don’t have that power. When Ivar the False King says I die, I die.” Carr said. Tora smiled and giggled.

“You’re right. I’m not queen.” Tora said, beginning to circle the cage. “Not by blood, nor by marriage. Not yet at least. But Ivar has loved me longer than he cares to admit. He already sees me as queen and in the eyes of the King, I have whatever power he gives me. And he has given me the power to say when you die.”

Carr scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tora sighed, content and turned to walk away, but stopped, just short and cocked her head toward him.

“The soldiers will question you at dawn. If you refuse to give me my answer, you will be beaten. If you still refuse, you shall die.” Tora said. “May the gods grant you the sense to make the right choice.”

Tora took but a few steps when Carr shouted to her, “If I give you what you want...you won’t have your men kill me?” He asked. Her wicked smirk hidden by her back, Tora replied, “You have my word.”

And walked off without another sound.

~

By midday, Carr was dragged before Tora and Ivar and thrown in front of them. Tora watched him as he picked himself up and sat back on his legs. Ivar was damn near giddy at the sight and shook his and Tora’s hands in a small victory. Tora let a smile touch her lips before speaking.

“Carr Beck. Your queen has asked after information you have kept hidden.” Tora said. “Will you give that information freely now?”

“Yes,” Carr said, barely audible.

“ ‘Yes, my Queen’.” Ivar corrected, his eyes glowing with pride for her. Tora glanced at him and smirked.

“Yes, my Queen,” Carr said, again almost a whisper.

“I’m sorry?” Ivar asked, raising his voice, telling Carr to speak up. Carr shot up his head and glared at Ivar as he shouted, “Yes, my Queen!”

Tora stood and stepped down to him. “What was the man’s name?” She asked. Carr sighed, heavily.

“His name was Ove,” Carr said. Tora clenched her fists and kicked his chest, kicking him back onto the ground. Ivar jumped and sat forward. Tora took another step and pressed her boot on his neck. Floki let out a small giggle from behind Ivar and King Harald raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Was he your son?” Tora hissed. “Did you knowingly set all this up, knowing you would kill your own son?”

“If my Queen...Would remove her boot...Then I could speak…” Carr wheezed as he gasped for air. Tora sneered and stepped away as Carr coughed and sat back up, rubbing his throat.

“Answer her,” Ivar demanded.

“He was my son. I did not go into this with the intention of doing the deed myself, but I intended his death at some point, yes.” Carr said. Tora’s hands shook in anger. Ivar saw and stepped down to her to comfort her, but Tora held up a hand, still shaking.

“What happened that night?” Tora asked, her voice eerily calm and even, given her angered appearance. Carr sighed and stared at the ground as he spoke.

“I saw your brother, Hvitserk, leave the stables after attacking my son.” Carr started. Ivar went sharp at Hvitserk’s name but stayed silent. “I went to him and asked him what he had done. Ove said he wanted him to frame Ivar for attacking him and showed me his knife. We spoke about what to do, knowing Ove would be questioned about it until he could no longer hide the truth.”

With every word, Tora’s knuckles went whiter and whiter, Floki gripped the dagger at his side, fingering the blade, itching to complete the throw that Tora stopped the day before.

“When I finally came to the realization of what must happen, I-” Carr stopped, tears welling in his eyes as though the act was as fresh as the day before. “I asked him if he was ready to accept the fate the gods had chosen for him...He begged me not to, but he knew there was no other way. I took his neck and told him that I loved him as I stuck the knife through his heart.”

Tora let out a hard, sharp breath and she turned away, in horror and disgust of the man in front of her. Ivar moved to her and put an arm around her, Tora allowing it this time.

“I stabbed him three more times to make it look like an attack, then left him in the stables and made sure I was the one to find him in the morning.” Carr finished.

“What was your intention of his death?” Ivar asked, his own voice shaking in pure anger and venom.

“That we could frame you for his murder and make Tora leave with us,” Carr admitted.

“And your intentions for hers?”

“Once we were far enough out I was going to drown her, cut off her head and send it back,” Carr said. Ivar looked to Harald, who nodded in his approval before he said, “You are charged with intent of murder and the murder of your son. As king, I find you guilty and sentence you to death.”

Before anyone could make a move, a war cry ripped through everyone as Tora gripped Ivar’s sword, pushing him away and swinging at Carr. Carr scrambled back and to his feet, dodging the blows until he knocked into a soldier, knocked him out and grabbed his sword to block Tora’s swings. Tora cried out and kicked him back, making him flip over the table and onto the other side.

“You gave me your word, you lying bitch!” Carr shouted as he hacked away at Tora. Tora’s lips curved into a wicked smile.

“That my men would not kill you! I never said anything about me not killing you!” Tora shouted.

“Tora, stop this! Guards!” Ivar shouted.

“No! His life is mine!” Tora hissed, pointing her sword at the guards as they stepped forward, ready to grab Carr. Ivar stepped down and said, “Tora, that’s enough! He will die-”

“By my hand! In my way! Do not stop me, Ivar!” Tora shouted, rounding the table and locking in battle with Carr. Ivar moved as quick as he could to the fight, but Floki stopped him.

“No. Let her fight.” He said, pressing a hand to Ivar’s chest and watching Tora move.

“Are you insane, old man?! He’s going to kill her!” Ivar shouted, shoving his hand away. But before he could move, another hand was on his arm, pulling him back.

“Floki is right,” Harald said. “This is her fight. She will win.”

Ivar looked between the two men then back to the woman he loved in desperation as he was held back. Carr began to gain the upper hand and beat her back until she tripped over the overturned table and fell to the grass. Carr laughed, triumphantly, swinging his sword above his head, ready to bring it down and sink it into her skull.

“Any last words, _my Queen_?!” Carr screeched. Tora smirked and said, “Send my regards to your son.”

Tora screamed as she thrust her sword into Carr’s belly and yanked it down, ripping open his stomach, the blood spraying Tora’s face. Carr’s eyes went wide as the sword dropped from his hand. Ivar’s eyes also went wide, shocked, amazed and ever so proud of the woman who would be his queen. Tora panted, hard, scooting back as Carr fell to his knees and face first into the grass, dead. Floki giggled madly and went to the dead man, taunting his corpse. Ivar rushed to Tora as Harald shouted out orders to remove Carr’s body and burn it.

“Tora. Tora, my love, look at me.” Ivar said, falling down next to her and taking her face between his hands. Tora ripped her eyes from Carr’s body being dragged away and smiled at Ivar as her vision blurred with tears. Ivar chuckled and smiled as they were both helped up. “As I have said before, my dove; You are my fierce Viking Queen.”

Tora smiled and sighed as Ivar kissed her deeply. Tora felt her body relax, all tension and stress melting away from her soul. Her chest fluttered with a new sensation as Ivar kissed her and praised her among his men, making some big speech she couldn’t understand, falling into a daze. The man who pretended to be her father was dead, her real father and brother were dead but her mother was alive. She would find a way to bring her mother home to be with her as a true Northwoman, like she now was. Tora was safe and with the man she loved even above the gods. Tora was home.

~


	7. Epilouge

_ 3 months later: _

 

The music played as Ivar waited by the water as Tora’s barge was rowed closer. Ivar had made sure her throne was magnificent, decorated in her favorite flowers and gold and jewels. He waited, impatiently for her barge to reach the dock and Floki helped her off, beaming at her with pride. Floki walked Tora down the dock to Ivar as the crowd cheered once they joined hands and Ivar kissed her deeply, much too early. Tora giggled and pushed her hair out of her face, trying to tuck it into the golden laid flower crown on her head. Floki served as their priest as the vows were said, the swords were exchanged and the rings were given. Floki grabbed Ivar’s face and turned it toward him, though Ivar’s eyes never left Tora once.

“Ivar, my son.” Floki started, his giggles of happiness breaking through. “Do you swear before the gods that you want to marry this woman?”

“I swear,” Ivar said. Tora’s smile couldn’t grow even if she wanted it to. Floki giggled again and turned to Tora, gently took her face in his hands and asked the same question, “Do you swear before the gods that you want to marry this man?”

Tora let a giddy, wet giggle bubble up to the surface as she said, “I swear.”

Floki beamed as Ivar and Tora joined hands.

“Then you are married!” Floki cried the roar that erupted from Ivar’s army overtaking anything else Floki added to bless their marriage. Ivar laughed and pulled Tora to him, kissing her with everything that he possessed in his soul. Tora giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

~

As the reception droned on, Ivar was content to sit on his throne with his new queen, holding her hand and drinking his ale. Ivar slid his thumb over the back of her hand and repeatedly lifted her hand to kiss it, making Tora giggle and look at him. Floki and Harald brought her out to dance many times, causing a teasing look from Ivar as they asked permission before he agreed. Toward the end of the night, Tora declined any and all offers to dance"

“Are you tired, my queen? We can retire for the evening.” Ivar offered after the 5th offer. Tora looked at him and smiled, shaking her head.

“No. I’m fine. We can stay.” Tora said. Ivar chuckled and kissed her hand, once more.

“You love to dance. What’s the matter?” Ivar asked. He reached up his hand, still laced with her, and brushed two fingers over her cheek, gently. Tora bit her lip and smiled, leaning closer to him and clasping her other hand around theirs.

“I’m afraid I’ll be too energetic. It’s not good right now.” Tora said. Ivar raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Not good? Tora, what is going on?” He asked, starting to worry. Tora giggled and said, “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your son or daughter, would you?”

Ivar’s eyes went wide. Tora giggled and said, “I cannot see the future as Aslaug could, but Floki has asked the gods and he says they will be blessed with many gifts.”

Ivar’s eyes filled with tears as he let out a shaky breath and smiled. He swallowed hard and repeated, in a breathless voice, “ ‘They’?”

Tora nodded. “Floki believes I carry twins. I am already beginning to show and I am but 3 months along.” Tora said, softly, her own tears spilling over, down her cheeks. Ivar sighed and sniffed, his tears flowing freely, not caring who saw. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek.

“My love. My queen, my dove, my precious little kitten.” Ivar said, softly, still in disbelief. “You have already given me everything I could want and now you bless me twice.”

Tora leaned into the touch and sniffed, closing her eyes and enjoying their sweet moment before Ivar hopped to his feet and the music stopped. Tora giggled and watched him, waiting. Ivar lifted his cup and shouted, “To my children! May the gods bless their mother and themselves with long and happy lives!”

The roar became louder than it was at the wedding as the men began to cheer and chant ‘Long live the Queen’, toasting to Tora. Ivar turned to her and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. They stood close, foreheads pressed together as Ivar let his hand drift down to cover her stomach, Tora’s hand covering his.

“Grow strong, my little ones. You may be my princes or my princesses, or dare I wish for both.” Ivar said, tearfully. “But grow and grow strong. Whether you walk or not, know you are and always will be loved.”

Tora looked up at him and smiled. “May the gods bless their father to live a long life and see his children grow with his memory,” Tora said. Ivar smiled and held her close, thanking the gods for sending him this silent maiden, this warrior queen, this one true love of his life.

~


End file.
